gravityfallsrpfandomcom-20200222-history
VFPC Gravity Falls Season 1 Episode 1 Welcome Back My Friends!
Hello! Welcome to my fan Gravity Falls! My name is Victor and ill write some short GF fan stories made by me! Enjoy! S01E01 Welcome Back My Friends! MYSTERY SHACK 3:26 PM, WEDNESDAY JUNE 2, 2014 It was a normal day at Gravity Falls, Oregon. At the mistery shack was Soos cleaning the windows, Wendy was reading a magazine, and Grunkle Stan was, well, doing nothing. "Soos!" called out Stan. "yes sir" he answered firmly. "Bring me some cold water" he said. "Ok", he answered. Then a car stopped infront of the Shack, and Stan wasn´t in mood for going so he called out; "Soos!" he yelled. "yes sir" said Soos as he came out of the kitchen bringing Stan his glass of cold water. "Someone´s at the door open please", he said. Soos inmediately went to the door. When he opened it he got a surprise and smiled. "Dipper! Mabel! You´re back! he yelled excitedly. "Hey Soos!" said Dipper and Mabel un unison as they came in. "Kids!" said Stan excitedly and as Wendy heard the noise she came by to check. "Hey Grunkle Stan, we missed you!" said the twins in unison again. "Hey dorks!" said Wendy as she came by. "Hey Wendy, good to see you again", Dipper said. "Yeah that year was like a million years long", said Mable, who strangely looked a bit mature, which surpised Stan, Soos, and Wendy. "Hey I got to go and see Candy and Grenda", she said excitedly as she went upstairs and left her baggage in their attic room. Dipper did the same, only more calmed down. "Bye!" she said as she walked out with a big smile on her face and very excited. "Wow i´ve never seen her sso excited before", Wendy said surprised and happy at the same time. "How´s been going here?", Dipper asked. "Nothing unusual", said Stan. "Well im going to town and see everything new, and then to the forest" he said taking out book 3. "Ok everyone back to work!" said Stan. "See ya later!", he said as he exited. TOWN PLAZA 3:45 PM, WEDNESDAY JUNE 2, 2014 "Friends!!!!!" yelled Mabel as she run to them. "Mabel!" the girls said in unison. "I missed you guys so much!" She said. "We two too" said Candy in a funny way as they were hugging. "Hey wanna go on a sleepover to my house tonight?!?! said Grenda in a bit loud tone. "Yeah friend reunion after 1 year!!!", said Mabel very excited. SAME PLACE BUT ABOUT 4:00 PM "Gideeon Gleeful" said Dipper annoyed. "Sup Pines" he said in a friendly tone, "Why´re you talking like that, I have matured and I'm not crazy anymore." he said. "OK" Dipper murmured. "ok if you're good not be my friend." he said. "OK" Gideon answered. "Ok but dont try anything bad on us OK"Dipper said "Ok" Gideon responded. Just then came Pacifica Northwest and sighed. Gideon and Dipper exchanged looks as she stayed infront of them. "So you're not gonna say anything" she said. "Um hello Pacifica" said Dipper. "So you and your sister are back here", she said as she noticed her approaching towards her with her friends. "Hello um Mabel" said Pacifica. "Hello" Mabel said in an irritated way. "Well I got to go so bye Dip" she said as she alked away. "Bye" he said a bit sadly. The End Category:VFPC